


Abschiedstwist

by Schattentaenzerin



Series: Sammlung [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es war schnell und ich hoffe, dass es schmerzlos war. Ich erinnere mich immer noch an den Tag, an dem ich mich von dem Jungen mit dem Brot verabschiedete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abschiedstwist

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Goodbye to the Boy with the Bread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403833) by [lollercakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollercakes/pseuds/lollercakes). 



Die Zeit in Bezirk 13 verschwimmt in meinem Kopf. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wann die Tage offiziell in neue Tage übergehen und ob ich irgendwo anders sein soll oder ob ich irgendwas tun soll. Ich halte mich nicht an meinen vorgeschriebenen Tagesablauf.

 

Ich verbringe meine Tage mit Finnick. Wir geben nicht auf, auch wenn es schwer ist, während wir darauf warten, dass Peeta und Annie zu uns zurückkehren. Da ist ein neues Band zwischen uns, das nicht zerstört werden kann. Eine Freundschaft, der ich vertraue, das sie mein Leben rettet.

 

Der Tag, der exakte Moment,an dem wir herausfinden, dass sie zurück sind, ist als würde eine Wanne mit kalten Wasser über meinen Rücken rinnen. Ich bin nicht sicher, was ich erwarten soll, aber ich gehe trotzdem. Ich suche ihn trotz Haymitchs Warnungen und Sorgen auf.

 

Ich weiß, dass er mich braucht.

 

Da ist ein Trubel voller Aktivitäten am Tag als ich gehe. Ich lasse Finnick bei Annie nur einige Türen weiter im Gang, aber doch noch in der Nähe, zurück.

 

Als ich an der Tür stehe, kann ich nicht anders als meine Finger hektisch ineinander zu verschränken. Mein Verstand ist erfüllt mit den Sorgen, die mich plagen, seitdem er entführt wurde. Ich betrete das Zimmer.

 

Seine Finger um meine Kehle sind es, was sich in meine Erinnerung einbrennt. Ich kann mich kaum an die Schreie der Krankenschwestern erinnern, die durch die Flure hallen oder an die Ärzte, die versuchen ihn von mir herunterzuziehen. Es hat keinen Sinn. Ich lasse ihn mich töten. Seine Augen sind nicht mehr die sanften, die ich einst wiedererkannt hatte.

 

Als es aufhört, als ich endlich wieder atmen kann obwohl ich auf dem Boden liege und alles weh tut, schaue ich hinüber und sehe Peetas gekrümmten Körper. Sein Kopf liegt in einem komischen Winkel und Finnick steht über ihm, seine Brust hebt und senkt sich heftig während sein Gesicht ist verzerrt vor Schmerz und Leid.

 

Ich sehe zwischen den Beiden hin und her bis mein Verstand alle Teile zusammensetzt. Panik erfüllt mich und ich kann nicht schnell genug an Peetas Seite krabbeln. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob die Schreie voll Leugnung in meinem Kopf sind oder von meinem Lippen kommen.

 

Sein Genick ist gebrochen und seine Augen leblos. Ich fühle mich leblos. Mein Blick schwindet als das Atmen immer schwerer wird und Schluchzer schütteln meine Brust als ich versuche trotz meiner gequetschten Luftröhre zu atmen.

 

Er ist gegangen. Er kam zurück zu mir und nun ist er gegangen.

 

Ich habe nur einen Moment um seine Wange zu streicheln und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken, bevor ich gewaltsam aus dem Raum entfernt werde.

 

Da ist eine Nadel in meinen Arm bevor ich den Flur erreiche und ich werde wieder bewusstlos.

 

Das war der einzige Abschied, der mir mit meinem Jungen mit dem Brot gewährt wurde.

 

Ende


End file.
